Tobari Durandal Kumohira
Tobari Durnadal Kumohira is one of the main protagonists of the series. He is Miharu's and Kouichi's 25-year-old English teacher in the "front world". Born in Ireland on March 17, Kumohira is actually a ninja of the Banten village in the world of Nabari. He is entirely devoted to protecting Miharu, and wants him to become the ruler of Nabari, without resorting to the Shinra Banshou, which he plans on sealing away forever. Appearances * [[Nabari no Ou (Series)#Manga|'Nabari no Ou']]:' Major character * 'Nabari no Ou (Anime): Major character * [[Garden of Children's Hearts|'Garden of Children's Hearts']]: Cameo * Tobari-Sensei's Road Travels on the Way to Banten: Protagonist * Scissors and Lemon: Cameo Design Tobari is a tall man in his mid-twenties, with shoulder-length black hair that is styled messily, with bangs that partially covers his left eye. His eye color is grey. He is often seen in a black suit with a collared, long-sleeved polo and tie. He wears a metal clasp around his left ear which is later revealed to be Banten's Engetsurin. He is seen often holding a cigarette. Personality Tobari is very loyal to his students, especially Miharu. He usually does what he thinks is best for them, regardless of what they think. Among the Banten ninja, Tobari is the most vehement dissident against Miharu using the Shinra Banshou, instead advocating its permanent seal. This often results in him going to great lengths to dissuade Miharu from attempting to activate it. However, Tobari can also be rather hypocritical, with MIharu noting that there's a lot of contradictions to what he says and does e.g. he scolds Miharu for being so apathetic, yet isn't above keeping secrets from him out of a belief he doesn't care, which eventually costs him Miharu's trust. Tobari has a paralyzing fear of vehicles, to the point that he claims he's never even ridden a bicycle. He has an intense hatred of transport, such as trains and buses, and avoids them at all cost except when Miharu manages to "persuade" him. This fear stems from the trauma of watching his grandmother die from being hit by a car when he was little.chapter 65 Tobari is also morally unable to take a life, which is a recurring theme in both the manga and anime. Unfortunately, while this makes him one of the more honourable shinobi, it also makes it difficult for him to protect MIharu, Multiple characters call him out for it, particularly Kouichi, who calls him a coward. However, while he won't kill personally, there are times when he's willing to let someone else do the killing (e.g. when Kouichi kills Mr. Frosty) and Kouichi suspects that he doesn't refuse to kill because it's wrong so much as he doesn't want the people's deaths on his conscience. He finally gets over it near the end of both adaptations, killing Hattori in the anime and Fuuma in the manga. History Prior to his relocation to Japan, Tobari resided within Ireland. Growing up, he belonged to the choir of his local Cathedral, having had a "beautiful" alto voice and professional singing ability, both of such qualities attributing to him once singing solos during mass. He was later forced by his grandfather, a "Japan otaku" and "ninja fanatic", to travel to Japan in order to learn to become a ninja. It is rumoured that the shock of the move then lead to him becoming tone deaf. Tobari is unable to return home partly due to an intense hatred of transport resulting from ochophobia, a fear of riding in vehicles, and has said he has not seen family for over ten years. Shortly after his arrival in Japan, he became a close acquaintance to the Rokujou family. He was involved in an incident involving the Shinra Banshou and the deaths of its current user 10 years ago. Asahi Rokujou, her husband Akatsuki Rokujou, and Tobari's grandfather were killed during that incident; the memories of every individual involved were then erased in relation to this happening due to the Shinra Banshou's power. This resulted to Miharu's memories of Tobari's acquaintance with the Rokujou family being lost, as well his memories of the past generally. Tobari is the only one to remember this incident. In the world of Nabari, he is a ninja of the Banten Village, and is the temporary leader. While in the manga, he is not a stand-in, but has the power to arrange for a temporary leader. Synopsis Anime Tobari constantly pesters Miharu, along with Aizawa, to join their nindō club. When Tobari explains that Miharu is being targeted by ninja, Miharu does not take him seriously. Later, Miharu is attacked by ninja who wish to obtain a hijutsu from him. Tobari knocks Miharu out when he becomes posessed by the Shinra Banshou, sealing it for the time being. Miharu asks Tobari to remove it, but Tobari says that if it could be done, it would have been done already. Tobari tells Miharu he has to become the ruler of Nabari and pledges his life and honor to Miharu. Soon after, Raimei Shimizu, a samurai from the Fuuma Village comes to evaluate the Shinra Banshou. She becomes concerned about entrusting the power to do anything to Miharu and expresses her concern to Tobari. She tells Tobari that she will kill Miharu if she joins the Kairoushu. She eventually convinces Tobari and Kouichi to take Miharu to the Fuuma Village and ask Kotarou Fuuma, the leader of Fuuma Village and the authority on ninjutsu, his advice on sealing the hijutsu. As the four approach Fuuma Village, Raimei realizes that something is wrong and finds that Fuuma Village has been attacked. When they reach the Fuuma Vilage they find it under attack of the Kairoshu, who have the Tenpaka, the Fuuma Village kinjutsushō. Tobari fights off ninjas at the gate, hoping to buy Miharu, Raimei, and Koichi time to get away, he eventually comes face to face to Yoite, who overcomes him easily. When Miharu threatens to leave with Yoite, Tobari yells at him to stop. When Miharu continues, Kotarou appears and stops him. After healing, Miharu, Kouichi, and Raimei leave Tobari and Kotarou to seek and destroy the Engetsurin, the kinjutsushō of the Banten Village, but to no avail. Kotarou tests the extent of Tobari's ninjutsu, only to prove a point that Tobari is weak. The Banten clan is approached by Yae Oda, president of the Fog Blue Corporation and leader of the Togakushi Village. By offering the Izuna Shingan, the kinjutsushō of the Togakushi Village, as reward and using the very technique to hold their secrets hostage, she asks them to assassinate a man for her, Mr. Frosti . During the assassination attempt, Miharu is taken hostage by Yukimi and Yoite. Yae uses the Izuna Shingan and Yoite loses control fo the Kira, randomly attacking until he hits Miharu. The other three arrives and Kouichi hypnotizes Nowake into taking the blame for Frosti's death. When the group leaves the scene, Kotarou arrives, stealing the Izuna Shingan. Kouichi confronts Tobari about his inability to kill. Tobari takes Miharu to his place when his grandmother leaves for Kamakura. While staying at Tobari's house, Miharu asks Tobari about the secrets he is unwilling to tell and reveals he will use the Shinra Banshou to help Yoite. An unconscious Yoite is found by Hanabusa Seki, who happens to be the lover of Tobari. Tobari attacks Yoite until Miharu and Hanabusa step in the way. Yoite is let into the house, much to Tobari's disbelief. Tobari talks with Hanabusa and reveals that he is hiding something from Miharu, what happened 10 years ago when the Shinra Banshou returned. When Tobari and Miharu find out Raimei has been injured by Raiko, Miharu leaves to visit her, leaving behind a stressed Tobari. While wondering where Miharu is, Kotarou visits Tobari, giving him an invitation to the Koga Village. Tobari, Aizawa, Raimei, and Jūji head to Koga; representing Banten. There, they see Miharu who has joined with the Kairoshu. Tobari is unable to understand why Miharu joined with the Kairoshu and yells at him during negotiations at the Alya Academy. Ultimately, everyone fails to get the Daya, the kinjutsushō of the Koga. Later that night, everyone is attacked by the students of Alya Academy. While being attacked, Tobari and Aizawa run into Yukimi and Raikou. Tobari is unwilling to attack the students which surprises Yukimi and Raikou. They form a temporary truce and go to look for Miharu. While looking for him, Kanuki, the school's vice principal, takes Aizawa hostage. Kouichi attacks Kanuki and is shot by him, dying while accusing Tobari of being weak and unable to protect those he cares about. Tobari, Raikou, and Yukimi rush to Miharu as the Shinra Banshou awakens. Tobari tackles him, trying to stop him. Miharu escapes, healing Yoite slightly before Tobari slaps him and the Shinra Banshou withdraws. Kanuki traps them all in the storage room in hope to force the Daya from the principal. After, Aizawa opens the door for them, causing much confusion. The principal dies later that night, and the Daya is entrusted to Miharu by Shijima Kurookano, who despite Tobari's protests, is still in league with the Kairoshu. The next day, Kouichi reveals that he is immortal and tells them about his history with the Shinra Banshou to Tobari and Raimei. Tobari who never returned home that night, is sought after by Yukimi. To prevent Yukimi from finding Tobari, Raimei leads him to the school the next day. Unfortunately, Tobari is there and he attacks Yukimi. Yoite intercedes, blasting away Yukimi's gun with the Kira. After a brief meeting with Miharu, Miharu runs away again, in search of Yukimi and Yoite. After realizing Miharu's determination to fulfill his promise to Yoite, Tobari disappears completely to hide the engetsurin from Miharu while the rest looks for it. In a forest field, Tobari recalls how he was entrusted with Miharu ten years ago. Getting off a bullet train, Tobari meets Kotarou and Shijima. They warn him that Yoite's time is running out. Tobari rejoins with Raimei, Gau, and Kouichi after Miharu unleashes the Shinra Banshou. Tobari takes the clasp off his ear and releases the engetsurin, which is used to bring back the memories of what happened 10 years ago. In a flashback, Asahi, Miharu, and Tobari are being chased by the Kairoshu, leaving behind Tobari's grandfather and Asahi's husband, Akatsuki. Tobari leaves to find them, only to find them slaughtered by the Kairoshu. Tobari returns to find Asahi dying from several wounds. Tobari separates her from the Shinra Banshou and it is transferred to Miharu. After running away, Miharu asks where his mother is, not remembering anything that happened. Instead of stopping the Shinra Banshou, it becomes even more powerful. Tobari attacks Hattori after being taunted, but is easily defeated, not being able to lay a finger on him. Later, when Miharu wakes up in the hospital, the Shinra Banshou is resealed, and Tobari confronts him. Miharu yells at him until Raimei runs up to them, and Tobari leaves. He talked with Kotarou, Yukimi, and Kouichi. Tobari confronts Miharu again and explains his reasoning on using the engetsurin on him and vows never to let him use the Shinra Banshou again. Yoite moves into Tobari's house. Miharu and Tobari talked about Miharu coming to terms with Tobari's reasoning. They meet Kazuho and Yukimi, who give them medicine for Yoite. Tobari is last seen, holding Yoite's wheelchair. Abilities Although his specializes in Seal Cancel Techniques, Tobari is also a high-level ninja thus he's well-versed in Banten-style combat and is capable of using a multitude of weapons that he shows to be skilled in. He is shown however to be particularly weak when it comes to actually killing anyone. Trivia *Tobari appears on the cover of Volume 3 in the manga. *"Durandal" (or Durendal) was the blessed sword of the medieval hero Roland. *Tobari is in a common-law marriage with Hanabusa Seki.https://twitter.com/yuhkikamatani/status/565681969594650624 He wears a ring on his ring finger, which is a matching pair with the ring Hanabusa can be seen wearing hanging from a necklace around her neck. *He shares the same favourite food as Asahi: bacon bagels. *Tobari's birthday is on St. Patrick's Day because Kamatani originally wanted Tobari's birthday to be forgotten every year by his relatives due to the celebrations, though this never ended up in the story.https://twitter.com/yuhkikamatani/status/445506527432937472 *Tobari's phone is based on the model one of Kamatani's assistants had.https://twitter.com/yuhkikamatani/status/19251863448 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nabari no Ou Character Guide Category:Shinobi Category:Banten Category:Forbidden Art Possessors